Stage 1: Chop Chop Master Onion's Rap
Chop Chop Master Onion's Rap, (also known as Kick! Punch!), is the first song you perform in PaRappa The Rapper during the first level of the game "I Need to Become A Hero!" Cutscene The game begins as Parappa, PJ, Sunny, and Katy are hanging out at the fast food joint, when a bully and his lackey come into the place. They approach the table yo harass the group and flirt with Sunny who shows no interest in going anywhere with the bully. Just then, Joe Chin shows up to "save" them. He talks the bully and his lackey down, but all of this talk chases the four away, all except for Parappa, who thinks he should be a hero too. He begins to picture himself beating up the bullies, but feels there isn't any way he could actually do this, until he convinces himself that he just has to believe in himself. He goes to the Dojo where Chop Chop Master Onion seems to have been waiting for him. He asks PaRappa if he has come to redeem himself and he offers to help him, but only if he can keep up with him in a rap. After the song, it cuts to Joe Chin, who has just finished his "simple" self-introduction to the bullies. He plans to knock them out but sees they have fainted! Stage The song takes place in Chop Chop's dojo. Chop Chop and PaRappa stand on the mat in front of the room while in the way back are smaller students who observe and do karate during the song. Test Try Lyrics Kick! Punch! It's all in the mind. If you wanna test me, I'm sure you'll find. The things I'll teach ya is sure to beat ya. But nevertheless you'll get a lesson from teacher now Kick, Punch, Chop, Block. (Once more now) Kick, Punch, Chop, and Block. Don't get cocky, it's gonna get rocky, We gonna move down to the next ya jockey now Duck, Jump, Turn, Pose. (Listen carefully.) Jump, Pose, Duck, and Turn Hm, yeah I see you're getting better. Kick to the limit in order to get her now. Kick, punch. Chop, block. Chop, kick. Punch, block (It's gonna get harder now. '') Duck and Jump. Turn and pose. Duck and turn. Jump and pose. Come on now, why don't you follow my words Because we're almost done, I'll make it easy at first. I wanna see if you wanna see what it means To be the man with the master plan, Are you the man now? ...Here we go, now! Kick, punch, block. Chop, kick, block. Block, turn, and kick it. Block, duck, punch Duck, duck, turn Jump, kick, chop Punch, punch, punch. That's it for today. End of level dialogue 'Good' Chop Chop Master Onion: Good job PaRappa, you can go on to the next stage now. PaRappa: Ya hoo! Alright!! 'Cool' Chop Chop Master Onion: Parappa, I am so proud of you. Congratulations. *students cheer* PaRappa: Alright! Thank you teacher '(Upon losing COOL) Hey, hey, hey! You're bad! Wanna try super beginner's course? '''Bad/Awful Chop Chop Master Onion: Again. PaRappa: What!? Gallery Trivia * If the wrong button is pressed, something will pop out under one of the tatami panels. * Sometime inbetween the events of PaRappa the Rapper and UmJammer Lammy, the dojo was destroyed. It could have something to do with when PaRappa gains cool mode and Chop Chop Master Onion blasts out of the dojo, breaking the walls in the process. Category:Stages Category:PaRappa The Rapper